


买张床不好吗

by hydrviolence



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: E03S07后





	买张床不好吗

**Author's Note:**

> 棺材盖压不住了

你体会过睡完一个漫长的午觉醒来后看到映照在墙上的阳光感觉到的那种难以言表的伤感吗？  
Rosen太太午睡醒来时就体会到了。  
仿佛被世界和时间遗弃，坐在末日的虚空里，一切都结束了，可为什么一切如常；仿佛一切都失去了，又没有什么可失去的；所有的时间都失去了，所有的时间凝结在此刻。过去，过去所有的幸福、快乐和悲伤，都已经过去，未来不知在何处。世界已经终结，世界永远不会终结。  
Rosen太太叹了口气，从椅子里坐起身。从透进来的光线看，时间已经接近傍晚，她居然睡过了几乎整整一个下午。她擦擦睡着时嘴角流出的口水，想不起来什么时候睡着的。看到一半的浪漫爱情小说还摊在她的腿上，封面上衣着清凉的女主角被男主角搂在怀里，像是即快乐又恐惧快乐。Rosen太太哼了一声，她看到哪儿了？只记得男主角带着因上一段感情而心碎的女主角体验了一番飞行的乐趣。然后，就在这么重要且浪漫的节骨眼儿上，她看得睡着了。  
Rosen太太合上书，仍然因为午睡感到心情阴郁。  
 _梦到飞行，其实是在想性交。那么，梦到性交，是在想什么？_ 她从哪儿读来的，似乎是某本漫画，某个孩子带来的某本漫画。 _一切都是关于性的，除了性本身。_ Rosen太太了无兴趣地想着，用手撑着椅子扶手，站起身来，把浪漫爱情小说放回书架上。  
她需要改善一下心情。Justin Bieber大概可以。Rosen太太放起歌来，加大音量。在一连串“baby baby baby”中感到时间又流动起来。她拉开橱柜最下面的抽屉，从里面摸出一盒烟和一个打火机。她不让孩子们在地下室抽烟，也不让他们在屋里抽烟，但她自己有时候还是需要一支的。  
Rosen太太点起烟来，吸了一小口，把烟吐出去。这就感觉好多了。一点就够，她把烟掐掉，还剩下很长一截，她不抽了，总得顾着点肺，她还指望着使上它好长一阵呢。  
现在，该想想晚饭该做什么。  
但就在这时候，她灵敏的老耳朵捕捉到了地下室传来的声音。“砰——砰——”这样的声音，夹杂在“baby baby baby”之间。Rosen太太关掉音乐，侧耳细听。  
“砰——砰——砰砰——”  
接着是更响亮的一声“咣！”  
什么声音？Rosen太太想着，又是“咣”的一声，接着是“咣——咣！”  
孩子们在地下室里干了什么啊。  
Rosen太太一边听着，一边往地下室走去。“咣咣”的声音变得有规律起来，节奏感相当不错。难道是洗衣机？Rosen太太猜测。如果是孩子们打架或者锤了谁发出的声音，那还好。但如果“咣咣”声是哪个二傻把跑步钉鞋或摩托车头盔扔进洗衣机洗涤造成的，就糟糕透了。她还想让洗衣机好好工作一阵呢，没打算换洗衣机。如果想长时间使用，就要体贴并谨慎地使用，不能糟蹋着用，明白吗？！把不适合机洗的东西扔进去，会弄坏洗衣机，如果洗衣机坏了，就不得不修理，就得花一笔费用，还有时间。在洗衣机修好以前不能方便地随时洗衣，是非常令人不快的。Rosen太太发誓，如果发现谁祸害洗衣机，她就要把那小崽子的心脏掏出来。哦，当然，这是隐喻，她可是位善良又擅长烹饪的老奶奶，不会真的下手掏心。  
Rosen太太走下楼梯，很高兴地发现“咣咣”声不是洗衣机发出的。洗衣机完好、安静地待在角落里，平平安安，健康快乐。  
那“咣咣”声是哪儿来的？  
Rosen太太循着声音进了里屋。看见两只棺材并排摆着，精致、华丽、毫无存在必要、只该出现在吸血鬼故事和浪漫爱情小说里的大棺材，在柔和的暗红色灯光中，就像浸泡在鲜血里。其中一口棺材的盖子被顶了起来，露出一小条可以让人隐约一窥其内部可怕景观的黑暗缝隙，随即又猛然落下，阖上缝隙，发出响亮的“咣”的一声。片刻之后，棺材盖又再次被顶起来，再次落下，又是“咣”的一声。  
原来怪声是这么来的。  
什么东西顶起盖子，又让盖子落下，让棺材开开合合？  
“哼。”Rosen太太说。  
她可不怕魔鬼怪物，尤其不怕棺材里那种。人比怪物可怕多了。吸血鬼，如果真有可怕之处，令人恐惧的也是其人类一面，至于另外的一面……只不过是爱喝口血罢了。拜托，谁不吃点血肠、血布丁啊。对付可怕的人类，最好有枪，至于怪物们，没哪种不能靠一根棍子解决。现在这种情况，还根本不到需要拿棍子的级别。  
她走过去，掀起棺材盖。  
就看见棺材里面两只吸血鬼正干得起劲儿。忘乎所以，应该这么说，或者用浪漫小说里的浪漫说法，他们遗忘了周遭的世界。其中一只是可爱的Eccarius，另一只是新来的小吸血鬼，叫Cassidy的那只。  
年轻就是精神好啊，Rosen太太感叹。这时候发现Cassidy注意到她了。这只年轻吸血鬼似乎感到不好意思，想停下来。哦，老年人有什么没见过的，大可不必不好意思。她给他比了个大拇指，赶紧从棺材边走开，免得打扰。  
不过，她让棺材盖保持开着，免得再发出“咣咣”的噪音，打扰她听Justin Bieber。  
走上楼梯的时候，Rosen太太想着晚饭做什么吃。血肠怎么样？当然，不是用人血。  
对了，她得记着，在明天，或者那两只吸血鬼从棺材里爬出来的随便什么时候，建议他们去买张床，够大的床。  
  
  
完  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 话说……我觉得Rosen太太是幕后大BOSS。  
> Cassidy回去的时候，她叫出了Cassidy的名字。有多少老奶奶会费心记住孙子几十个乱七八糟的朋友里新来的一个的名字？把地下室借给吸血鬼，还帮忙看门？很可疑不是吗……  
> （应该不会是BOSS，不过不妨碍脑补……）


End file.
